<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mandatory rest by whisperedkisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884550">mandatory rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses'>whisperedkisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Suit Gundam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>char aznable is an asshole. he is also very handsome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Char Aznable/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mandatory rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn’t sure what rank a military mechanic would be, so I just used ‘adjutant’, which is the french-canadian word for warrant officer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were mid-sip of your drink (that could only </span>
  <span class="s2">generously</span>
  <span class="s1"> be called ‘coffee’) when you heard the hum of sliding doors. The clack of heeled boots on the metal floors of the hangar echoed in your ears. You had to bite your lip to hold in an annoyed groan. Commander Aznable was probably back to pester you about something or other— he was always monopolizing your time, wasn’t he? When was the last time you had slept without engine grease smudging your cheeks? Not that you actually cared; your work was your passion, no matter how much you grumbled. But, at some point, you began to feel that your hot-shot commanding officer was just picking on you for fun(and he could get away with it, too). Not that you would ever accuse him of it to his face— a part of you still held a childish attraction to Char, despite him being your superior. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Adjutant!” His voice was mellow in a pleasant sense. It almost made you forget how demanding he was as an overseer. “You’re here quite early.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As are you, Commander,” You replied, not even turning to offer a salute. “What brings you here at 04:00 in the morning?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does one need an excuse to come visit you, [L/N]?” You nearly rolled your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You flatter me, sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is the work coming along on the thruster engine?” Ah, so that’s why he was here. You looked up at the gleaming red Zaku in front of you. The scaffolding platforms you used for the hands-on work were completely covering the back side of the unit. The safety supports were visibly scraped clean of paint even from seventeen meters below. The carabiner on your belt jangled when you turned, and you were mildly surprised to see Char without his helmet or mask. His eyes were covered by a plain grey visor. The way his mouth curved meant that he had a permanent, infuriatingly handsome smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wanted to get on your knees in front of whatever god was out there and ask them why they made such an attractive man such a complete asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been putting too much strain on the dorsal thrusters. I need you to switch to using the legs instead in spacefaring engagements.” You shot him a “do-as-I-say-or-else” look and turned back around to your workbench. The schematics for his unit were spread across the table and covered in your scribbles and subsequent ink smudges. You often wondered why such an advanced military still made you use pen and paper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Surely my genius mechanic could figure out a way to keep both sets running.” Did this man have his charm turned on all the damn time?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Commander</em>,” You sighed. “I’ll do my best, but I can’t break the laws of physics.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you could figure something out, Adjutant [L/N].” You could feel him smirking at you, but you ignored him. “If anyone could figure that out, it’d be someone like you.” You laughed at his assuredness. Surely he didn’t think he could simply use charm to break the laws of mass and velocity? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would have to reduce your firepower in orderto increase the speed capacity,” You commented. You felt a little hitch in your breath as his presence behind you came closer. He wasn’t a very tall man, but he was making you feel incredibly small in this moment. You chanced a quick glance to the side and saw that his chest was nearly flush with your back. “Not to mention the strain it would put on your body.” You followed his gloved hand with your eyes when he pointed to the ammunition hatch on the unit’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would it not make the unit lighter if we removed some of the high-density rounds?” He spoke close to your ear and you wondered if he was making his voice deeper on purpose. “I’m willing to make do with less.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could certainly try, Commander,” You said, trying to keep your voice level. Something clicked in your mind as you skimmed your notes, and you felt a rush of inspiration. “Oh! I think I’ve got something!” You exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char let out a deep laugh. You gave him a quizzical look while you began gathering your work tools. He leaned against the table and crossed his arms. “I wasn’t expecting you to try to figure out something like this so quickly, Adjutant.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir?” You stopped to look at him. He had moved back a bit, but he was still quite close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was trying to give you an unsolvable problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blinked. “Why. . .?” You shoved a wrench in your side pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought that if you gave up it would force you to get a decent amount of rest for once.” He wasn’t smirking anymore. A soft smile graced his lips. “Clearly, I underestimated you, [F/N].” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But— why would you-?” You ignored, for a moment, the flutter in your stomach that came with being called your given name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it so wrong to want my mechanic to take care of herself?” </span>
  <span class="s2">My mechanic. </span>
  <span class="s1">There it was for the second time. He seemed to be sincere. You couldn’t wrap your head around the possessive way in which he referred to you time and time again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“</span>
    <span class="s2">Warning. Scheduled gravity modulator maintenance underway. Please brace for sudden stoppages. I repeat. . .”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The floor beneath you shuddered. You gasped quietly as everything around you began to rattle. Tools began to fall from your desk and you thanked your past self for bolting the damned thing to the floor. The vibration of the floor made your legs feel weak, and you began to sink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adjutant!” Char snapped. The hangar continued to rumble. He quickly grabbed your hips before you could fall and pressed you to the desk, using his own body to keep the two of you anchored. Char’s head tilted as he glanced around the ceiling, checking for falling objects. He seemed completely oblivious to the proximity of your bodies. You noticed the way that the black cape of his tunic fluttered with the movement of the ship. He looked like an old-century prince. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The PA announcer’s voice returned as the ship started to settle. Nothing around you seemed to have been damaged, though you heard a commotion in the next hangar over. You held yourself up on your elbows and looked up at Char, who was still leaning over you and looking everywhere but your own eyes. His hands were slightly warm even through his gloves, you noticed, and you hoped you weren’t blushing. “Sir?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally looked down at you. “Are you alright, Adjutant?” His thin eyebrows furrowed in concern. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m— I’m fine,” You said weakly. “Don’t worry about me, Commander.” You breathed in sharply as his fingers tightened around your hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now seems as good a time as any to get some rest, [L/N].” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t take no for an answer,” He declared, pulling back from your body and taking your hand in his. “We are not scheduled to sortie for another three days. There is more than enough time.” You tried to protest, but he yanked you along behind him and started crossing the floor of the hangar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander!” He turned to look back at you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be a good girl and do as I say, Adjutant,” He demanded, and your mouth snapped shut. A bloom of heat unfurled in your chest at the pet name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char tugged you along through the bay doors and down to the standby rooms, where he threw open the first door he saw and pulled you inside. The room had a bed and a set of chairs pushed to the side for anyone to use. You raised an eyebrow at Char locking the door behind you. “Commander?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This is an order, [L/N]. You are going to stay here and rest until I clear you to return to duty,” You opened your mouth to protest but were cut off instantly. “No complaining! I’ve seen the hangar log. I know that you’ve been pulling sixteen hour days for the past month!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But sir, I—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t hear it, Adjutant! Mistakes are bred from exhaustion! You are putting both of us in danger when you act like this.” You had nothing to say to that. You knew he was right, just . . . did he have to be right about everything all the damn time? Your opinion of him kept fluctuating between ‘smug asshole’ and ‘charming commandant’ at light-speed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took a deep breath and began unlacing your work boots. “If it makes you happy, Commander.” You pushed the straps of your overalls down your arms and slipped out of them, leaving you in your thermal leggings. You did your best to settle down on top of the bed. Char pulled a chair up as your heavy eyelids began to droop. He was right, after all. You were exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char watched your eyes close. He pulled out a data pad and searched for something to read while you slept. He leaned back and got comfortable in the chair, sliding off his visor to give his head some air. Your sleepy gaze travelled over his face to see a pair of piercing blue eyes that shone like gemstones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had finally relaxed when your voice caught him completely off guard. “Pretty. . .” You were drowsy and mumbling at him and he nearly cursed at the way you startled him before he noticed the smile curling at your lips. You seemed to be out like a light after that. Char smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You awoke with a soft yawn several hours later after a dreamless sleep. You found yourself curled on your side and struggled to wrench your eyes open, your muscles stiff from the unusual amount of rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feeling better, Adjutant?” You rose with a start when you noticed Char sitting next to you on the bed, propped up nonchalantly as he read. He still hadn’t put his visor back on. The blue of his eyes captivated you for a long moment. He smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander?” You mumbled. Char laid his data pad down to the side. You rubbed your eyes. He had removed his jacket and was left in a long-sleeved shirt that left nothing to your imagination. The sleeves were rolled up to his mid-forearm, and you noticed that he had a good amount of muscle built up beneath the flimsy fabric. You tried to hide your surprise by running your hands through your hair. He leaned over you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve seen me without my mask, [F/N]. You can drop the ‘commander’.” His blonde hair framed his handsome face in a way that made him look like a real prince charming. You startled and turned your head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry! I’ll look away!” You were so fucking conflicted. What were you supposed to be feeling right now? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed. It was what you figured the colour of sunflower petals sounded like. “You’re acting so shy! What happened to the stubborn woman from before?” You tried not to watch his lips move as he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t quite know myself, sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a shame,” He said, leaning down so close you could feel the heat of his body radiate from him. You wondered briefly if he could somehow hear your heartbeat. “It’s what I’ve always liked most about you.” Everything was happening so fast . . .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed you, then, and though you knew it was coming you still froze in place. Char lifted a gloved hand to your face and pulled away for a moment. His thumb rubbed over the soft skin of your cheek. Your eyes were half-lidded. You dimly realized you must look like a desperate little thing to him. “. . .Commander Char?” Everything felt so warm and so damn confusing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled lowly. “That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear.” He moved back down to kiss you once more and you couldn’t comprehend how someone like him had such soft lips. Your hand that wasn’t propping you up lifted to rest against his chest and you were elated to find his heart beating as fast as you guessed yours was. His hand snaked around your waist and pressed on the small of your back, pulling you to him. The heat of the blush on your cheeks felt like hot magma. You broke away for air and Char smirked, and you just knew he was scheming <em>something</em> from the look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Char,” You murmured. You felt his chest rumble as he hummed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look so flustered, [Y/N], and yet you’re so quiet,” He teased. Your grip on his chest tightened as he let his lips ghost the shell of your ear. You let out a shuddering moan that you couldn’t hold in at the feeling of his hands gripping your waist. He pushed you down onto your side, but you put both hands on his chest and pushed back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” You tried to clear your head of the warm, intoxicated feeling you got from his touches. “Just— wait for a minute.” Char cocked an eyebrow at you and leaned back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you doing this?” You asked. He seemed to be genuinely surprised by the question. You surprised yourself, too, with the boldness of your actions, especially after submitting to his advances just a moment ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meaning?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you doing this to me, sir?” Your hands balled into fists on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither do I!” You groaned. He was so </span>
  <span class="s2">fucking <em>obstinate </em></span>
  <span class="s1">sometimes! “It’s not like I don’t want to do this, I just—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something wrong, [L/N]?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s just it, isn’t it?” You thumped your forehead on his shoulder in exasperation. “You’re my commander, and you treat me like your personal grease monkey, but then you go and call me by my first name like I’m your equal,” You felt his hand on the back of your neck. “I love working on your Zaku. I love working with </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. But I’m just so confused by this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“[F/N]—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to help you win. I want to be the one you can count on to make everything work. I hate you so much and yet I want so badly for you to rely me that I feel like I’m going insane,” You laughed weakly. “But I don’t want to be used like this if it’s just going to mean nothing at the end of the day.” Your eyes scrunched closed. “I want to be worth more than that. Especially to someone like you, Commander. Even if you declared war on the entire universe, I would still follow you into the dark.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was quiet for a long moment. “Have you heard what the people here have been calling me lately?” Char wrapped an arm around your back and leaned against the wall. You didn’t look up. “First it was the ‘Red Comet’. Now I’ve been called the ‘Red Knight’. And maybe, to them, that is what I am.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“. . .What are you trying to say? Or are you just bragging?” He shut you up with a warning growl from the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I am to be a knight for these people, then you would be my squire, Adjutant,” He moved his knees and jostled you into his lap. It seemed as though you weighed nothing to him, although in the vacuum of space, that might have been true. You tilted back to study his face. He had a faraway look in his eyes. Their deep colour was hypnotic. “Someone who is always by my side. Someone whom I can’t ride in to battle without. And that is what you are for me.” He shook his head with a rather sad smile. “Though I understand why you wouldn’t believe it, coming from me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This side of Char was something you didn’t even know existed. He seemed to be a completely different person in this moment, and your heart felt completely discordant. You wanted to be seduced by his words. Perhaps you would let yourself be, even just for a little while, before reality came around again. Before war began to tear the world apart once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your voice was nothing but a whisper. “I want to believe you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the first face I see every time I sortie, and the first when I return, [F/N],” Char captured your chin between his index and thumb and tilted your head up to meet his eyes. “Was I not supposed to want you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char gripped your chin tighter and pulled your lips to his. His other hand clutched at your waist in a way that made you shiver. “Char. . .”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But do you want to know why I’m here right now, of all days?” He asked, leaning in to your ear. He tucked your hair behind it softly. His breath was warm. “I overheard that Gaia and Ortega decided to have a little competition amongst themselves to see who could bed you first,” You felt him smile against the shell of your ear. “And I simply can’t allow them to take what’s </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>mine</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed you again. His bangs brushed against your forehead and you ran a hand through his hair while the other braced against the wall above his shoulder. A light blush dusted his cheeks and you gave a smug grin. “Won’t I be court-martialed for such inappropriate conduct, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Char</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char let go of your waist and grabbed your ass roughly, making you yelp. “Are you asking for me to punish you, [F/N]?” A satisfied expression crossed your lips and you tugged his head back, tilting his face up to give you access to his jaw. You littered his pale skin with kisses. Your heart swelled when you heard him take a shuddering breath. He leeredat you over the bridge of his nose in a way that struck a perverse sort of fear into your heart. Your spine tingled with heat. You sucked at a spot beneath his jaw and reveled in the way he growled in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char seemed to have lost his patience with you. He forced your hips down onto his groin and your head threw back as you cried out. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep your composure while he kept drawing moans from your blushed lips. You saw a flash of his teeth when he lifted his gloved fingers to his mouth. You watched, transfixed, as he pulled his gloves off. You tried to undo his shirt, but only got as far as the second button before he swatted your hands away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really think I’d let you undress me before I undressed you?” He simpered. A throbbing heat settled in your stomach, and you couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. His bare hands started to wander beneath your sleeveless turtleneck. His touch was cool compared to your overheating skin. Char gestured for you to lift your arms and he pulls the thing off of you, tossing it away. He traces the skin just beneath the seam of your bra with his fingers. Your back arched subconsciously into his hands. He slowly unclipped your bra and slid it off like he was unwrapping a fragile gift. The feeling of his skin on your exposed chest was practically unbearable. He cupped your breasts in his hands and your forehead knocks against his when you moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Char,” You whine. The effect he was having on your body was borderline aphrodisiacal. He touched you like you were delicate in one moment and manhandled you in the next. You </span>
  <span class="s2">loved </span>
  <span class="s1">it. Your hips jerked when he ran his thumbs over your nipples and the look on his face told you he was torturing you on purpose. The thin fabric of your long johns wasn’t helping dull the sensations at all— you could feel every contour of his hardening cock through his slacks. You kissed him roughly to try and stifle your moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You normally love to talk back to me, Adjutant,” Char murmured. He pushed your hair off of your neck and tipped your chin up with his thumb. “I never would have guessed you’d be so </span>
  <span class="s2">submissive.”</span>
  <span class="s1"> You hardly had a moment to respond before he was sucking at the unblemished skin of your throat. You tried to tangle your hands in his hair but he grabbed your wrists, holding them to his chest to trap you. You were completely at his mercy. You keened into his touch and let out an embarrassingly lewd whine as he bit down on your pulse point. Flames of want licked the inside of your core. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char had you trembling beneath his lips in a matter of minutes. He groaned against your skin whenever your clothed sex dragged over his bulge. You had to drape your arms over his shoulders to steady yourself when his fingers began to dip into your pants. Char traced your clit over your panties and you smashed your lips over his, letting yourself moan into his mouth. You ran your tongue over his bottom lip when he dragged a finger down your wetness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Is this all for me?” He teased, cupping your sex over your panties. You wanted to chide him for torturing you in this way but were mesmerized by the arousal painted across his face. You watched through half-lidded eyes as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean of your slick. He looked at you like he was going to eat you alive(and you knew in the back of your mind that you would let him if he asked in that honeyed voice). You kissed him roughly to distract from your hands as you swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt. You seemed to be having more and more of an effect on him judging by the desperate way he held your face in his palms. You put your hands on his bare chest. The rumble of his moans beneath your fingers made you swoon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char broke away, just for a moment, and gave you a look that you hadn’t quite seen in him before. His eyes were soft, his lips kiss-swollen, graced by a small smile. His chest heaved with his panting breaths. When he kissed you again, lips parted, it was slow and languid. He moaned your name into your mouth before swiping his tongue over yours. You slowly rolled your hips over his covered length and he gave you an absolutely debauched moan in return that you ached to hear again. He shuffled down a little more so that he was lying completely on his back with you straddling his hips. You smoothed your hand over the bulge in his pants. “Can I take these off?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” Char sounded breathless. Pride surged in your chest with the realization that you were the one making him crumble like this. You unzipped his slacks and slid them down and off along with his boxer briefs. He looked at you as though he wanted to beg for you to touch him. You straddled his hips again and let yourself admire his length. He looked so handsome lying beneath you with his hair out of place and chest flushed, his cock lying against his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re perfect,” You whispered. Char made a noise of surprise at that, forgetting for a moment that he was naked underneath you. You felt a blush cross your cheeks and leaned down to kiss him, your hand wrapping around the base of his member. He rested a hand on your cheek as you kissed him. You squeezed his length and slowly began to stroke him, enjoying the way his chest rose and fell with his laboured breathing. He thumbed at the waistband of your leggings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take them off, please,” He was trying and failing to sound authoritative while covering his moans. You gave him a long, smooth kiss before obliging. His cock twitched beneath you when you settled back over him. He clutched at your waist and brought you back down to him, rolling you onto your side. He lifted your leg over his hip and kissed you fervently. His body pressed closer to yours and you felt the tip of his length resting against your sex. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Char,” You breathed against his lips. “Please, just </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em> me</em>.” He smiled at you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish.” You whined into his mouth as he began to thrust into you, slow but firm, letting himself adjust to your heat. “God, you’re </span>
  <span class="s2">perfect.” </span>
  <span class="s1">He captured your lips again briefly before running his tongue over your jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was long, you discovered, and with every thrust he seemed to reach a breaking point deep within you that had you shuddering. He lifted your leg higher and thrust faster, his head slumping onto your shoulder as he picked up the pace. “Char—</span>
  <span class="s2">fuck—</span>
  <span class="s1">please don’t stop—“ You cried out when he shifted slightly. He was hitting parts of you that made you feel as though you might melt away completely. Heat prickled down your spine as you felt your orgasm approaching fast, so fast—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Char bit down hard on your shoulder and you came hard around him, trying to memorize the feeling of his lips saying your name like a prayer into your skin. You whined loudly at the loss of fullness when he suddenly pulled out of you, coming quickly onto your stomach. He kissed you roughly for what felt like the millionth time before letting you catch your breath. You stood to clean yourself up and he fell back against the bed, chest heaving from exertion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Figuring Char wasn’t one for small talk after sex, you began dressing yourself again. He pushed his hair back with his hand and closed his eyes. You hesitated for a moment. “Are you alright, sir?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can drop the ‘sir’, [F/N],” He sat up and took in your figure with glossy eyes. “And just where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back to work,” You replied coolly. You figured that the best course of action at this point was to dip before he began having second thoughts about fucking his mechanic. You would manage the awkwardness later, somehow, given that he didn’t have you reassigned out of embarrassment. “As I recall, there are some thruster changes that need to be made to a particular unit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adjutant—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you later, <em>Char</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char gave you strange looks for the rest of the day after your brief tryst in the on-call room. You had managed to act nonchalant when he and the Tri-Stars showed up for test runs of the improved unit thrusters. You had felt awkward, but the excitement of seeing your work get results before your very eyes won out over your stubborn personality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Char’s Zaku hadn’t even finished docking yet when he was already floating out of the front hatch. He lighted on the floor in front of you, pointedly ignoring the tangible glare you felt coming from Mash. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave up trying to contain yourself. “So? So?” You bounced on the balls of your feet. “How did it feel? I managed to get 98% thrust on this one!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was perfect, Adjutant. I had no problems.” His lips were halfway between a smirk and a smile. “I think it would be a good addition to the rest of the units as well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A large hand clamped down on your shoulder. You turned to see Lieutenant Gaia smiling at you. “Good job, [F/N]! Where would we be without you?” You smiled back at him. Your chest was flooded with butterflies at the feeling of your success. A different hulking arm wrapped around your shoulder and you were pulled into Ortega’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave you a smarmy look. “That’s my girl! How’s about we get drinks to celebrate?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A noticeable tension filled the air of the hangar as the Stars fawned over you. You were uncomfortable being hit on in such a way, but the euphoric rush of success still painted a nice blush on the tops of your cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Char’s voice cut through the little group celebration and you winced. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Your </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">girl? What a surprise, Ortega. I had no idea.” You were thankful to be free of the men’s grasp when Char grasped your hand and tugged, pulling you forward and catching you around the waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander?” You squeaked, feeling uncomfortably warm under the jealous gaze of the Stars. Char pulled his helmet off and tossed it towards them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good work, Adjutant,” Char covered your lips with his in a searing kiss, dipping you back at the waist like you were in an old-century movie. You heard Gaia’s rough voice mumbling nonsense as the three of them gaped at you and Char. When he finally pulled away from you, you were lightheaded from his dizzying aura. “Ah, but you’re right, Ortega. This does warrant a celebration.” Char taunted. Your three comrades watched, dumbfounded, as Char pulled you through the hangar to the standby rooms just as he had this morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you found yourself right back where you started. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>